


李泽言×你 共沉沦

by tonyandkevin



Category: love and producer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyandkevin/pseuds/tonyandkevin





	李泽言×你 共沉沦

十二月的恋与市似乎连空气里都夹带着寒意，你只穿着一件小礼服，大半个身子露在刺骨的风中，夜风一拂过，身上淌着的水一抖，整个人都忍不住随之瑟缩成团。  
李泽言就是这个时候吻上来的。  
你甚至还未反应过来，腰间就被大手一箍，带着凉意的手指捏住下颚，双唇已然逼近。明明他也是浑身的湿漉漉，这个吻却热得发烫，舌尖敲开齿间就狠逼进来，他吻得凶狠，似乎要将你吞食入腹。你被他吮得舌根发麻，想要推开男人的胸膛，后脑勺却被猛地一扣，他攻城略地，汲取你口中所剩无几的氧气。  
你被吻得七荤八素，连男人的手从腰间摸上了胸前也不曾察觉。  
李泽言在情事上一如职场一般雷厉风行。  
吻还未完了，手掌已经扣住了你的胸，你今天穿的本身就来就是精挑细选的“直男斩”礼服，为保效果只是简单贴了个乳贴，他细长的手指顺着细腻的布料一勾一探——  
你惊呼出声，下意识地要推开他，却被狠狠地箍住了腰，男人高大的身子贴过来，贴紧的力道甚至可以让你感受到他胯下涨起的坚硬，嚣张跋扈地对着你。  
“今天穿的这身很好看，”他难得开口表扬你，却是在这种意乱情迷的氛围下，嗓音带着遮掩不住的喑哑。  
你感觉到男人的唇贴着锁骨，烫得要让你战栗，手指已经捏住胸乳轻拢慢捻，所有的细节都像会被放大一百倍一般被感受到，你甚至听到了他轻轻的喘气声，远远的人声鼎沸与夜空中烟火的爆破都被抛却到脑后，余下的只有最原始的欲望冲动与想要迫切交缠到一起的渴求。

“那你喜欢吗？”你抬手揽住男人的腰身，手掌下贲起充斥着力量的线条。  
“喜欢，”他鲜少说情话，于是随口拈来的一句便也带上了甜蜜，“裙子也好，人也好，”  
“都喜欢。”

 

他冲进来的时候你还未从小死一回的余韵中挣脱出来，原本还插在穴里的指尖突然探出，带出情动的花液。  
你下意识地呻吟出声，身后大楼下的人群突然爆发出热烈的呼声，猛地从情动中抽身出来——  
“有人……”你方说出，他抬手箍住你打开的双腿，沉身将自己完全送了进来。  
于是尾音未落，便破碎在风中化作喘息。  
两人俱是湿透，衣衫还未完全脱去，下身已嵌合紧，不知是属于谁情动的体液从连接在一起的根部中流出，将大腿根都要打湿。你被他撞得难受，伸手去抓他褪了一半衬衫的背部，换来男人更为用力的推入。  
“不会有人，”他喘息，带着潮气的胸膛靠近你，迷离的光线下你甚至可以看到男人上下耸动的喉结上属于你方才吻上的唇印。  
再往上就是李泽言那张英俊又带着色欲的脸，你见惯他不苟言笑的扑克脸，只有在爱欲中才能一睹他连眉眼都带着情色的模样，深紫色的眸中只倒映着你。  
他臂间用力一托，顺势将你从泳池边抱起来，你大腿紧紧夹住他的腰身，这种像是抱住小孩子的这个让他的男根更为深入，你喘息，感受到比体温微高的肉刃破进花穴，又带着稠腻的花液滑出。  
低头便是他的眉眼，每处你都如此熟悉。  
却永远看不够。  
你俯身，与他的唇撞在一起。

共沉沦入此夜中。


End file.
